deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Groot
Groot, full name being Groot XXIII, is a character from Marvel Comics and a member of The Guardians of the Galaxy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Groot vs Chewbacca (Completed) * Kurama vs. Groot * Groot vs. Poison Ivy * Groot vs. Tree Rex * Venusaur vs Groot (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Guardians of the Galaxy vs Teen Titans (Abandoned) With Rocket Raccoon * Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong vs Rocket and Groot * Mordecai and Rigby vs. Rocket and Groot * Ratchet and Clank VS Rocket and Groot (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Ben Tennyson as Wildvine (Ben 10) * Kii (Monster Musume) * Treebeard * Urdnot Wrex (Mass Effect) * Stump Smash History Groot is last of a race of hyper-intelligent tree-like beings called the Flora Colossus species native to the planet X, whose physiology limits their speech to simple phrase, "I am Groot." Groot happened to be from an "Ennobled Sap-line" and gifted with a tremendous grasp of quasi-dimensional super-positional engineering, given the title "Monarch of Planet X, custodian of the branch worlds, ruler of all the shades". But Groot prefer the company of the maintenance mammals that oversee his planet's Eco-system rather than his own kind, eventually exiled. Soon after, Groot became Rocket Raccoon's side kick and muscle in a series of misadventures before they become members of the Guardians of the Galaxy. Death Battle Info Being a Flora Colossus, Groot is more of a dense and durable flame-resistant wood that allows him extend his limbs and manipulate his body, like a forearm-mounted branch shield, extra arms, vine Tentacles, and twig Spikes, at the cost of mobility. At his maximum potential, Groot can grow to the size of a building. Groot can also rapidly heal from any attack, growing a new body even if only a twig remains of him. Despite his size, Groot can be remarkably quick, and is strong enough to break sturdy metal items or flail around ten armored warriors with comparative ease. Feats * First alien visitor to Earth in Marvel comic history. * Survived the vacuum of space unaided * Lifted and destroyed an alien tank * Survived getting tossed from orbit onto a planet surface * Moved fast enough to grab Adam Magnus, who just before had evaded and caught bullets * Genius level intellect. Can hold extremely complex conversations with telepaths like Maximus, and build/operate machinery. * Can understand the language of other plant creatures like Man-Thing. Gallery guardians-of-the-galaxy-groot-rocket-2.jpg|Groot and Rocket Raccoon in Marvel Cinematic Universe. tumblr_ni7wihLOGe1u0fhdyo1_500.gif|Baby Groot in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Groot_Portrait_Art.png|Groot's artwork in Avengers Alliance i am Groot.jpg tumblr_ohtyi3MURH1th1illo1_500.gif 09e0f5bba03d03177e01618a35971868.gif Venom Groot.jpg|Remember that one time Groot was a Venom host? I am groot but adolescent.gif Groot in Disney Infinity 2.png|Groot in Disney Infinity 2.0. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Playable Character Category:Superheroes Category:Tree Category:Video Game Combatants